


i bet you kiss your knuckles

by mygracelessheart



Series: Trouble [2]
Category: Justice League vs Teen Titans, Teen Titans
Genre: Jaime and Gar really need to stop with the public lewdness, M/M, Still in rarepair hell, this one's PG-13 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygracelessheart/pseuds/mygracelessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian just wants to train, and not walk in on his teammates' cheesy flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bet you kiss your knuckles

"Tell me, Doctor," Jaime said, gripping the edge of the table. "Is it serious?"  
"Chronic, I'm afraid," Gar was uncharacteristically serious, his face drawn into a tight frown. "You have a severe case of blue balls."  
Damian let out a massive groan from nearby. "Do you two have to play out your twisted fantasies in public spaces?"  
"In our defense," Gar said, pressing the lithe line of his body against Jaime's, "we were here first."  
"And we said we would be training today," Jaime added, sliding a possessive arm around his boyfriend's waist.  
"Training does not mean groping one another in the practice room," Damian pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering. "I can't believe... so unprofessional... Completely inappropriate..."  
"What's inappropriate is the way I'm about to kick your ass if you don't leave," Jaime said, his Scarab letting him listen in. "We called the training room for today. You can go do something else, like pretend to be a normal human being."  
Damian looked from Jaime to Gar, the way that their hips were flush against one another, the way Jaime's hands were slowly creeping towards Gar's belt, and turned to walk out of the room.  
He wasn't going to train in that room again unless it was THOROUGHLY disinfected.


End file.
